DB 1x04 Märchenversion
Szene 01: Hof von Cinderellas Haus (Vorhof eine Hauses. Drei Frauen in Schönen Kleidern machen sich auf den Weg zur Kutsche, nur ein Mädchen in ärmlichen Gewand fegt traurig den Hof, sieht der Kutsche nach. In der Ferne ist der Palast zu sehen wo ein großes Feuerwerk stattfindet. Plötzlich taucht eine goldene Fee in orangem Kleid vor dem Mädchen auf.) Goldene Fee: „Verzage nicht, meine liebe, auch du geht auf den Ball.“ Cinderella: „Wer bist du?“ (Eine kleine golden Wolke hüllt die Fee ein und schon steht sie als gleichgroße Person vor Cinderella.) Goldene Fee: „Tja, ich bin deine gute Fee. Ich bin hier um dein Leben zu ändern Cinderella.“ Cinderella: „Aber... meine Stiefmutter sagte ich darf nicht gehen, sie hat es verboten.“ Goldene Fee: „Deine Stiefmutter hat aber nicht dies.“ (Sie holt einen Zauberstab hervor.) Goldene Fee: „Dieser Zauberstab hat die Macht dich auf deinem Ball zu bringen, zu deinem Prinzen, und einem Leben...“ (Eine Explosion. Schwarzer Rauch. Die Fee ist verschwunden stattdessen steht vor Cinderella nun... Rumpelstilzchen. Und nimmt frech den Zauberstab an sich.) Cinderella: „Was?... was habt ihr getan?" Rumpelstilzchen: „Ich habe mir nur, geholt was ich wollte. Aber deshalb musst du keine Angst haben.“ Cinderella: (sichtlich geschockt.) „Keine Angst? Ihr habt soeben meine gute Fee getötet. Sie wollte mir helfen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: '„Bist du sicher? Weißt du denn was dies hier ist? (''Hält den Stab hoch.) '''Cinderella: „Reine Magie.“ Rumpelstilzchen. „Das Reine Böse. Glaub mir ich hab dir einen gefallen getan. Jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis. Aber sprechen wir über dein Leben und danke deinem Glücksstern für all die Möglichkeiten die es dir bietet.“ Cinderella: '„Mein Leben... ist kläglich.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: '„Dann ändere es. Jedoch damit sicher nicht.“ (Rumpelstilzchen geht davon. Cinderella läuft ihm nach.) 'Cinderella: '„Wartet. Bitte wartet, wieso denn nicht damit? Ich würde alles tun um von hier wegzukommen, alles.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: (interessiert.) „Alles?“ Cinderella: „Wisst ihr diesen Zauberstab zu benutzen werter...“ Rumpelstilzchen: '(''verneigt sich.) „Rumpelstilzchen. Und Jaa... (knirscht.) gewiss weiß ich das.“ '''Cinderella. „So helft mir.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Nun, wenn ich das tue, und du bereit bist, die anschließenden... Folgen zu tragen. (Pause.) Dann schuldest du mir einen Gefallen.“ Cinderella. „Aber ja. Was wollt ihr?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Etwas kostbares.“ Cinderella: '''(''enttäuscht/ ent ''mutigt') "Ich hab doch nichts." '''Rumpelstilzchen: '„Oh bald hast du was. Dieser Zauber... wird die großen Reichtum bescheren.“ Cinderella: „Reichtum ist nicht das was ich will. Ich gebe euch was ihr wollt nur bringt mich fort von hier.“ Rumpelstilzchen: '''„Langsam verstehen wir uns.“ '''Cinderella: „Was wünscht ihr euch?“ Rumpelstilzchen. „Keine Angst, meine Wünsche, sind bescheiden. Du musst nur, auf der gepunkteten Linie unterschreiben. (Rumpelstilzchen zaubert einen Vertrag hervor.) Sind wir im Geschäft? Cinderella. '„Ja. ja, danke.“ (''Rumpelstilzchen legt den Vertrag auf seinen Rücken und Cinderella unterschreibt. Dann folgt ein kurzer wink mit dem Zauberstab und Cinderella, umhüllt eine lila Wolke, die sogleich verschwindet und Cinderella in einem Hübschen blauen Kleid vor ihm steht. Neben ihr stehen zwei Gläserne Pantoffeln, sie runzelt die Stirn, Rumpelstilzchen nickt ihr zu.) 'Cinderella: '„Glas?“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Jede Geschichte braucht etwas einzigartiges. Wollen wir sehen ob sie passen ja? (Cinderella probiert strahlend die Glaspantoffeln an.) Geh los und hab Spaß. Doch vergiss die Zeit nicht.“ '''Szene 09: Palast von Prince Thomas/ Balkon/ Nachts (Cinderella steht am Balkon des Palastes und betrachtet staunend das Feuerwerk. Prinz Thomas stellt sich zu ihr.) Prinz Thomas: '„Was ist denn?“ Cinderella: „Nichts. Als Kind habe ich mir jedes Jahr, dieses Feuerwerk aus der ferne angesehen. Und ich wusste es bedeutet, das im Palast etwas besonderes vor sich geht. Heute ist es für mich, für unsere Vermählung.“ (''Sie küssen sich.) '''Szene 10: Palast von Prince Thomas/ Ihnnen/ Ballsaal (Cinderella und Thomas betreten den Ballsaal und werden von einer Menschenmenge und viel Applaus empfangen. Snow White und Prince Charming begrüßen die frisch Vermählten.) Cinderella. '„Wie schön das ihr beide gekommen seit.“ (''Snow umarmt ihre Freundin.) '''Snow White: „Du bist wunderschön.“ (Thomas Vater reicht seinem Sohn die Hand.) Thomas Vater: '„Mein Sohn.“ '''Thomas: '„Danke Vater.“ (Das Feuerwerk ist schon fast verklungen, doch im Ballsaal beginnt jetzt der große Tanz. Cinderella tanzt mit Thomas Vater.) 'Thomas Vater: '„Meine Liebste Ella, wie schön das du nun zu Familie gehörst. Und ich hoffe unsere Familie wird bald größer.“ (Inzwischen tanzt der ganze Saal. Thomas Vater verabschiedet sich, und Charming nimmt dessen platz ein.) 'Thomas Vater: '„Meine Liebe...“ 'Charming: '„Ich gratuliere Ella, und alles Glück der Welt.“ 'Cinderella: '„Ach Danke James.“ (Thomas will nun abklatschen aber Snow drängelt sich dazwischen.) 'Snow: '„Liebste Ella!“ '''Cinderella: (überrascht.) „Oh!“ Snow: „Verzeih. Dies ist wahrlich eine Nacht um zu feiern. Weißt du welch leuchtendes Beispiel du für uns bist?“ Cinderella: '„Ich hab doch nur geheiratet.“ '''Snow: '„Und allen gezeigt. Das wirklich jeder, sein Leben ändern kann. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“ (Damit verabschiedet sich Snow und verschwindet wieder unter den Gästen.) '''Rumpelstilzchen: „Ich bin auch stolz auf dich.“ Cinderella: '„Ihr! Was treibt euch hierher?“ (''Rumpelstilzchen beginnt mir ihr zu Tanzen und übernimmt dabei ganz offensiv die Führung.) 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen das du mit deinem Teil des Handels zu Frieden bist, du weißt schon. Wahre Liebe, Reichtum, ein Happy End. (Nimmt sie ganz nah an sich.) Sind denn all deine Wünsche wahr geworden?“ 'Cinderella: '„Ja. Ja durchaus, was wollt ihr? Was begehrt ihr? Meine Juwelen, den Ring?“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Nein nein liebes, behalt dieses Zeug, was ich will das nennst du noch gar nicht dein eigen. Doch schon bald wirst du es bekommen.... dein Erstgeborenes.“ (Mit diesen Worten wirbelt er sie herum, und lässt sie zurück. Geschockt sieht Cinderella ihm nach.) '''Szene 11: Gemächer von Cinderella (Die schwangere Cinderella packt eifrig Sachen ein, als plötzlich Thomas reinkommt.) Thomas: „Was tust du da?“ Cinderella: '„Ich dachte du wärst jagen.“ '''Thomas: '„Das wollte ich aber das Wetter machte uns einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Wollen wir denn vereisen? (Sie schweigt.) Ach du verreist.“ 'Cinderella. '„Etwas ist geschehen.“ '''Thomas. „Was?“ Cinderella. „Ich bin Schwanger.“ Thomas: '„Ella! Das ist wundervoll. (''Er will sie umarmen, doch sie weicht ihm aus.) Warum bist du traurig? Wir haben es uns gewünscht.“ 'Cinderella: '„Ich muss dir was sagen. Das wir uns auf dem Ball kennenlernten, war nämlich nicht das verdienst meiner guten Fee, sondern das, von Rumpelstilzchen. Ich war so dumm für all dies einen Handel mit ihm abzuschließen. Mir war nicht klar wie hoch der Preis dafür ist. Und so gab ich ihm ein Versprechen.“ '''Thomas: „Was hast du ihm Versprochen.?“ Cinderella: '''„Er hat mich reingelegt, ich dachte er wollte Gold oder Juwelen.“ '''Thomas. „Und was will er? (schweigend sieht sie ihren Bauch an. Thomas versteht.) Unser Baby?“ Cinderella. '(''weinend.) „Es tut mir so leid. Nun werde ich alles verlieren, mein Leben, dich...“ (Sie setzt sich aufs Bett.) 'Thomas: '„Nein. Egal was dieser Kobold sagt, Zauberei hat uns zusammengeführt, aber sie schuf nicht unsere Liebe.“ 'Cinderella: '„Wir haben einen Vertrag. Ich kann ihn nicht brechen, er hat zu viel Macht.“ 'Thomas: '„Dann ist die Antwort einfach: Ein weiterer Vertrag.“ '''Szene 17: Die Minen der Zwerge/ Rumpelstilzchens Zelle (Prince Charming, Cinderella und Thomas werden von Zwerg Grumpy durch die Minen geführt.) Cinderella. '''„Was wollen wir hier unten?“ '''Thomas: „Hier werden wir ihn gefangen halten.“ Prince Charming: '''„Rumpelstilzchen ist der gefährlichste Mann aller Königreiche für ihn brauchen wir ein besonderes Gefängnis. Also haben wir die Minen dafür eingerichtet.“ '''Cinderella: „Sagt man nicht es wäre unmöglich ihn zu ergreifen?“ Grumpy: '„Seine Stärke ist zugleich seine Schwäche. Geschäfte, er kann einem Handel nicht widerstehen und wir wissen mit wem ein Handel ansteht. Mit euch.“ '''Charming: '„Ich habe einen von Snow Whites Vögeln zu ihm gesandt, er ist bereit sich mit dir zu treffen. Sag ihm du wurdest untersucht, und man hat folgendes festgestellt: zwei Herzschläge.“ '''Thomas: „Was bedeuten würde Zwillinge.“ Charming: '„Und wenn er beide fordert, was wahrscheinlich ist, verlange einen neuen Handel. Grumpy.“ (''Grumpy öffnet eine Schatulle, in dieser liegt eine rote Feder.) '''Cinderella: „Eine Feder? Das verstehe ich nicht.“ Grumpy: '„Sie wurde von der blauen Fee verzaubert. Wer damit schreibt wird erstarren und seine Zauberkraft erlischt.“ '''Charming: '„Du musst ihn nur dazu bringen den Vertrag zu unterzeichnen. Ella, dieser Mann ist eine Plage. Du erweist dem ganzen Land einen Dienst.“ '''Cinderella: (zweifelnd.) „Sollten wir den Zauberkraft nutzen? Hat nicht darin unsere Not ihren Ursprung.? Hat nicht auch dieser Zauber einen hohen Preis.“ Thomas: '„Ich will ihn zahlen. Ich würde mit Freuden alles tun um dich und unser Kind zu retten.“ '''Charming: '„Gehen wir.“ (Die vier gehen durch eine Tür und gelangen ein einen Gang an deren Ende eine Zelle steht s.F1) 'Grumpy: '„Gefällt es euch? Dafür ist viel Zwergenschweiß geflossen.“ '''Cinderella: „Kann das wirklich gutgehen?“ Charming: '„Sobald er da drin ist kommt er nie wieder raus. Und du bist gerettet.“ '''Thomas: „'Alles wird gut Ella.“ 'Cinderella: '„Also dann, lasst ihn uns fangen.“ '''Szene 20: Schlossgarten I (Cinderella steht im Schlossgarten und wartet.) Rumpelstilzchen: '„Sieh an, sieh an. Dein Bäuchlein wird runder. Ein Vögelchen sagte mir du willst mich sprechen.“ '''Cinderella: '„Ja. Ich möchte neu verhandeln.“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„So was tue ich nicht.“ 'Cinderella: '„Diesmal vielleicht doch, ich erwarte Zwillinge.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: „Ist das wahr? Ohohohoho lass doch mal sehen. (tritt nah an sie heran fühlt ihren Bauch.) Und du würdest, was? Mir beide geben? (Sie nickt schnell.) Wieso das frag ich mich.“ Cinderella: '„Mein Ehemann er... er hat es sehr schwer. Unser Königreich ist arm, das Geld schmilzt dahin, die Ernte verdirbt. Wir können weder unser Volk noch uns selbst versorgen.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen. '„Und du tauschst dein zweites Kind ein für... Reichtum?“ 'Cinderella: „'Ich kann immer wieder Kinder kriegen. Doch ich kann auf totem Boden kein Korn gedeihen lassen. (Sie holt einen Vertrag hervor.) Im Tausch für unser zweites Kind, sorgt ihr dafür das unser Land wieder fruchtbar wird. Ist das für euch annehmbar?“ '''Rumpelstilzchen. „Ja. Ja, ja durchaus. Wenn es so ist wie du sagst.“ (S''ieht sich den Vertrag genau an.) '''Cinderella:' „Das ist es. Nun unterzeichnet bitte, (Sie holt die Feder hervor.) auf der gepunkteten Linie.“ (Rumpelstilzchen greift nach der Feder und hält sie interessiert hoch..) Rumpelstilzchen: '„Was für ein hübsche Feder! Wo hast du die denn her?“ '''Cinderella: '„Aus unserem Schloss.“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Du weißt das mir nichts Einhalt gebietet, außer Zauberei.“ 'Cinderella: '„Ich will euch nicht Einhalt gebieten.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: „Natürlich nicht. Denn wir wir alle wissen, hat jeder Zauber seinen Preis. Und würdest du sie zum Beispiel nutzen um mich, gefangen zu nehmen? Würde sich deine Schuld bei mir noch vergrößern. Und das würden wir beide doch nicht wollen.“ Cinderella: '„Unterschreibt bitte den Vertrag.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: '„Bist du sicher auch zufrieden mit dieser neuen Vereinbarung? (Sie hält wortlos ihm den Vertrag vors Gesicht. Rumpelstilzchen kichert.) nun denn, so sei es.“ (Rumpelstilzchen unterschreibt, und erstarrt sofort.) '''Cinderella: (ruft.) „Thomas!“ Rumpelstilzchen: '''„Niemand bricht einen Handel mit mir Liebes.“ '''Thomas: „Hüa, hüa!“ (Thomas fährt. mit einem Wagen auf sie zu.) Rumpelstilzchen: '„...Niemand.“ '''Thomas: '„Hoo!“ '''Rumpelstilzchen. „Einerlei wo du bist, einerlei in welchem Land du dich versteckst, ich versichere dir, ich werde dein Baby bekommen.“ Szene 22: Schlossgarten II (Grumpy und Charming sperren den erstarrten Rumpelstilzchen in einen Zellenwagen.) Cinderella: '„Wird jetzt alles gut?“ '''Thomas: '„Ja. Wie ich gesagt habe.“ '''Cinderella: „Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich hatte solche Angst das wir scheitern.Und ich wieder dieses Leben führen müsste. Dieses furchtbare Leben ich hatte, angst dich zu verlieren, und, das ich zurück müsste zu...“ Thomas: „Solange du mich hast. Wirst du nie wieder so leben müssen.“ (Sie küssen sich.) Thomas: '„Und? Wie geht’s der kleinen Alexandra?“ Cinderella: „Alexandra?“ '''Thomas. '„Diesen Namen hab ich für sie ausgesucht.“ 'Cinderella: '„Name? Klingt eher wie eine Gefängnisstrafe.“ 'Thomas: '„Mir gefällt er.“ 'Cinderella: '„Männer. Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung von...“ (Plötzlich hat Cinderella starke Bauchschmerzen/ Vorwehen.) 'Thomas: '(besorgt.) „Ella was hast du?“ 'Cinderella: '„Oh das... das Baby... da stimmt was nicht.“ 'Thomas: '„Nein das kann nicht sein, es ist viel zu früh. Vielleicht nur all die Aufregung.“ 'Cinderella: '„Mir ist schwindlig.“ 'Thomas: '„Setz dich, setz dich. Ich werd dir Wasser holen.“ '''Cinderella: „Gut.“ (Thomas geht zu einem nahegelegen Brunnen, greift nach dem Eimer etwas raschelt in den Büschen.) Cinderella: (atmet langsamer.) „Thomas! Es ist gut. Es is vorbei. (rascheln.) Thomas? (sie geht zum Brunnen.) Thomas? Thomas!“ (Charming schließt gerade das Schloss ab.) Cinderella. '„Was habt ihr getan?“ '''Charming. '„Ella was ist los?“ 'Grumpy: '„Was ist geschehen Hoheit?“ 'Cinderella: '„Was habt ihr mit Thomas angestellt?“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Ich hab gar nichts angestellt. Ich bin anderweitig beschäftigt, siehst du das den nicht?“ 'Cinderella: '„Ihm ist etwas zugestoßen ihr wisst es, SAGT ES MIR!“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Ich hab keine Ahnung kleines. Aber ich hatte dich gewarnt, jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis. Sieht so aus als hätte jemand... gerade be-zahlt.“ 'Charming: '„Hör nicht auf ihn, wir finden Thomas.“ 'Rumpelstilzchen: '„Nein das werdet ihr nicht. Bis die Schuld bezahlt ist, bis das Baby mein ist, wirst du ihn nicht wiedersehen. IN DIESER WELT ODER DER NÄCHSTEN!“ 'Cinderella: '„Nein.“ '''Rumpelstilzchen: „ICH WERD DAD BABY KRIEGEN !!“ Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Drehbücher (Zauberwald)